Now whose Phenomenal ?
by K00kieDokie
Summary: Roman Reigns loves being the WWE World heavyweight champion and all of the attention that comes with it. That is until he gets upstaged by 'The Phenomenal one' himself. Will Roman take a backseat or will he show AJ Styles who the REAL Phenomenal one of the WWE is.
Roman watched from the shadows as the number one contender stood surrounded by a group of superstars completely oblivious. He growled as he watched his own cousins were practically kissing his ass along with the rest of them. That little fucker would pay for upstaging him. HE was the champion , Monday night raw was HIS show and Roman was not going to let the WWE universe's flavor of the month upstage was sickening , everyone in the locker room was in love with AJ fuckin Styles. He slowly emerges from his spot and walked past the group of superstars all clamouring to congratulate AJ on his win making sure to put his title in perfect view as he went.

The champ held his head high as he strolled past, he could feel all eyes on him as he went. He heard his name called several times but, he had no time for those beneath him. He kept walking down the hall until he reached his private locker was much like his character in the sense that he was a loner so it wasn't surprising that his locker room was always a way from the rest of them. The calls still hitting his ears as he closed the door. That little piss ant didn't deserve any of his time let alone to be in his ring fighting for his title. He slammed the door shut and stripped down so he could wash away the sweat from another successful night.

He stepped out of the shower and dried his body before heading back into the locker room. A nice warm shower was all it took to relax him sometimes.

" _ **Sweet digs you got here champ."**_

Roman froze in his tracks and turned towards the sitting on the couch in his locker room with his feet propped up on his table eating from the champion's plate of strawberries that were hand dipped in chocolate was AJ DARE he dececrate his personal space like that.

" _ **What the fuck are you doing in here?"**_

" _ **Just wanted to make sure you saw my match out there. Figured you wanted ta see the face of the man who would soon possess that title"**_

Roman nearly fell over laughing at the statement no way that thing would beat the time he'd stopped laughing AJ had gotten up and was now standing less than a foot away from him. His face turned dead serious as he moved forward closing the space between fact that he was stark naked with wet hair completely forgotten. He'd gotten a good look at AJ ,there was no comparing the two, Styles was average looking at best. He didn't give a damn about what he did in other promotions thought, this was the WWE and here Roman Reigns was THE GUY.

" _ **What's so funny?"**_

" _ **You thinking that I'm just gonna roll over and let you take MY title."**_

AJ looked Roman up and down , his eyes lingering on the champion's semi-erect member.

" _ **Oh don't get me wrong I expect a fight, But I also expect to win it….little man"**_

With that AJ turned and walked towards the door ,right before he could reach for the knob Roman's large body slammed him into the hand reaching around and grabbing the older yet smaller man by the throat pulling his head back so his ear was near Roman's lips.

" _ **You think you can handle me ?"**_

Roman whispered in his ear sending a shiver down AJ's spine. He could feel Roman's Hard member pressed against the small of his back and moaned.

" _ **Oh I KNOW that I can handle you."**_

" _ **I'll be the judge of that"**_

Roman turned AJ to face him and forced him down to his could already tell it was going to be fun breaking the smaller man looked down into AJ's eyes and smirked, the older man was staring at his now completely hard cock with hunger and lust filled eyes. Roman grabbed his cock and slowly began stroking it, the other man open his mouth open wide, silently begging to be filled with his long thick member. He pulled AJ closer , running the tip of his cock along his lips before placing it on his corners of his mouth turned upward when AJ closed his lips around the head and began sucking without being told.

" _ **Seems like the Phenomenal AJ Styles is nothing, but a phenomenal cock slut."**_

Roman began roughly thrusting his length into AJ's mouth smiling when he didn't hear any like this little bitch was well trained, he was deepthroating like a pro. He could feel himself getting closer and pulled AJ off of his looked so fuckin delicious kneeling there in his ring gear completely at his mercy.

" _ **What's the matter Roman? Can't handle it?"**_

Roman's eyes went from deep brown to black at that comment, if the little bitch wanted it like that who was he to argue. In four quick strides he went from the door to the couch. His hand was still tangled in AJ's hair causing the kneeling man to scramble to keep up so his hair wouldn't be ripped out. Roman practically threw AJ over the arm of the couch.

" _ **Pull your pants down bitch"**_

AJ didn't need to be told twice, moving quickly he undid his belt and slid his tights down freeing his aching cock and exposing his ass to his lover's view. Roman slid his hand from AJ's hair making his way slowly downward until he reached AJ's tone ass. Without warning Roman pushed two fingers into AJ's ass causing him to scream in pain and pleasure.

" _ **FUCK RO, a little warning next time!"**_

" _ **Now who can't handle it"**_

Roman removed his fingers and spread AJ's cheeks , he knelt down and licked a trail from AJ's balls to his entrance and shoved his tongue going to work preparing the smaller man's tight entrance.

" _ **FUCK ,YES ROMAN!"**_

AJ was glad the couch was holding his weight otherwise he would be a puddle on the floor right now. Somewhere in his mind he thanked god that Roman's locker room was in a secluded area if not anyone walking down the hall would hear his sounds of pleasure. Roman inserted a finger into AJ's tight hole and worked it alongside his tongue.

" _ **Oh yeah baby, please more. That feels so fuckin good."**_

Roman continued working the tight entrance, relishing in the sounds spilling from AJ's his tongue he continued to stretch the smaller man's hole adding another finger he stood to his feet and walked around to stand near AJ's head. Once again he grabbed a handful of the short auburn hair and pulled him up so he was eye level with Roman's cock.

" _ **You better get this dick good and wet."**_

Without another word AJ took the hard member back into his mouth, doing as he was added a third finger and pressed against AJ's prostate , releasing a string of curse words when the older man sucked in a breath and adding to the pleasure on his cock. Roman removed his fingers and pulled his cock from AJ's mouth smiling at the good job his little pet had done getting him ready. Moving quickly he repositioned himself behind AJ, grabbing the base of his saliva slicked member he positioned it at his lover's entrance and pushed the tip in. Roman grabbed AJ's hips stopping him from pushing back and impaling himself onto his cock.

" _ **Please Roman, I need it so bad"**_

" _ **Good Boy."**_

Without waiting any longer Roman snapped his hips forward driving his entire length into AJ setting a brutal pace.

" _ **FUCK YES!"**_

" _ **You don't even deserve to get fucked you little bitch."**_

Roman closed his eyes taking in the noises that his lover was making. AJ's ass was squeezing him for all it was worth and he never wanted it to end.

" _ **Who's ass is this ?"**_

" _ **Yours, fuck it's all yours Roman"**_

Aj felt like he was going to pass out from the pleasure, Roman adjusted his thrusts and was now jackhammering his prostate. He'd tried to grab his cock and jerk himself off but Roman had quickly grabbed his arms and pinned them behind his back in a chicken wing hold.

" _ **You damn right you little slut . I like you bent over begging for my cock , I think I'll keep you. Huh , you want that AJ you wanna be my little fuck toy? Waiting around naked for me to fuck this tight ass and make you feel good. Gonna fuck you real good and fill this ass with cum you want that baby?"**_

Roman could feel AJ clenching around him and could sense the older man was getting close.

" _ **Fuck yes I want it baby … .i want it all . I want it bad, please baby please make me yours."**_

" _ **THEN FUCKIN SAY IT ! SAy it AJ and I'll make you cum so fuckin hard you'll pass out!**_

AJ bit his lip trying to fight it but in the end his need to cum won out.

" _ **FUCK ROMAN YOU'RE PHENOMENAL!**_

Roman smirked and began using AJ's arms to pull him back into his thrusts, grinding his cock against AJ's prostate with every inward motion. AJ was seeing stars and it didn't take long before AJ's moans got louder.

" _ **Roman , I'm ga I.I...I..FUCK ,FUCK ROMAN!"**_

AJ's entire body went rigid as his orgasm rolled through his body before he collapsed bonelessly over the arm of the couch. Roman's eyes rolled in the back of his head as he tried and failed to ride out AJ's his last coherent thought he released AJ's arms (not wanting to dislocate one or both of them )and grabbed onto the arm of the couch in a white knuckled grip , forcing his cock as deep as he could get and flooding AJ's willing hole with his seed.

" _ **Mmmmmm, such a good LITTLE MAN"**_

Roman punctuated his last two words with a slap to each of AJ's ass cheeks licking his lips as he watched the now reddening globes at the moan that escaped Aj's lips when he did ears perked up when he heard AJ mumble something into the couch cushion. Rolling his eyes he once again grabbed AJ's hair and pulled him until Aj's back met his huffed as Roman began kissing his cheek and neck, the big jackass knew how to make him purr.

" _ **I love you"**_

Roman smirked pressing himself tighter against the smaller man.

" _ **What's not to love?"**_

AJ reached back and gave one of Roman's bare ass cheeks a hard pinch.

" _ **OW….baby calm down. You know I love you too"**_

Roman carefully pulled out and maneuvered them so that they were face to face.

AJ looked into Roman's soft brown eyes a mischievous look clouding his own. Scooting from between his lover and the couch he began pulling his gear off.

" _ **Meet me in the shower for round two"**_

Were his only words before he disappeared into the wet room. Roman smirked before slowly heading back towards the shower...If AJ wanted to feel the power of the truly phenomenal one then he wasn't going to argue.


End file.
